Another Peaceful Day
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: It was one simple day in Master Course until Otoya suddenly asked Tokiya to practice singing with him. And it couldn't get any worse when Ren and Masato also appeared to make some dry jokes became even dryer. Fail friendship, fail humor.


**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**.**

**Another Peaceful Day**

**By Kuriitama**

**.**

**.**

_[Someone will definitely say that this one is a pointless, usual routine day story—_

—_with some annoying jokes, srsly.]_

The wind blew faintly when Tokiya and Otoya decided to practice their new song in the music room. Tokiya was astonished when that happy-go-lucky redhead suddenly asked him, saying that he needed some advice here and there about his song. At first, Tokiya planned to refuse that plead, but then again he also needed to practice out his new song. So that was why he followed Otoya who hummed happily as he gave his silent nod—not because he couldn't resist Otoya's puppy dog eyes attack for sure.

After all, they had some free time before Haruka finished her cooking and called everyone for dinner.

Arrived in the unusually quiet music room, Tokiya stepped in his foot first before Otoya and took over the microphone. If Otoya wanted to learn something, the better method for him was to do direct observation. Any lecturing speech hardly worked with Otoya, Tokiya himself got frustrated in teaching him when they were still in the Saotome Academy. However, giving direct example always worked the best for him. He already had taken his note about that.

"Then I'll take turn to sing first." _Pay attention or else I won't bother to help you again_, Otoya knew that Tokiya's glare really gave out that sarcasm feeling.

"Go ahead, I'd be glad to listen." Even though Otoya replied with his sheepish smile, it seemed like the glare really worked out.

As Tokiya put his headphones on and closed his eyes, his mind automatically got synchronized with the soft tunes. Graciously, he began singing. His voice was really beautiful and serene, yet actually this boy is a strict and serious type. In contrast with his happily-smiling-forever roommate, Tokiya is perfectionist and cool—and sometimes he got too cold. He barely opened himself out for anyone, and always tried to act mature—well, almost of this band mates were crazy people after all, we needed someone sane. And Tokiya still considered himself as a sane man even at some point he ever sang and shout embarrassing things "OHA-YAHOOO~" happily.

Being the strictest and the most perfectionists, Tokiya often couldn't get along with everyone. Well, it was not like he needed to do that for good—

—what was this uneasy feeling?

When Tokiya peered up through his eyes, he saw Otoya look at him with such admiring gaze and magically he could see sparkles everywhere. Sparkles, seriously. How could this amazing yet awkward phenomenon happen?

"…something wrong?" gulping away his personal question about those sparkles, Tokiya groggily asked Otoya instead. The boy's sparkling eyes suddenly came back to normal. Still bright as ever, though.

"No. I just think that your voice is really beautiful." Tokiya swore that he could see a few of imaginary flowers floating around the smiling Otoya. Seems like he got caught up with a certain blonde's personality.

Tokiya, being cold-hearted person as always, only could feel skeptical even after he heard Otoya's honest opinion. He knew that the red haired almost never lied at all. Still, Tokiya didn't really like praises at all. Being perfectionist really shut his thought towad those things. To be perfect was obligation, and he didn't really need praise for doing what he should do.

"Don't sweet talk me." He spoke calmly, coldly. However, it didn't mean much for his roommate since he usually got that kind of remarks from the very same person—or even worse.

"But I'm not lying. I mean—everyone sure has their own unique voices. But you know, I think Tokiya's voice is the coolest!"

Then again, Otoya usually spoke truth—at least that was what he was thinking. And those sparkling eyes and sincere smile weren't very helping too. Tokiya got drowned in that.

Couldn't handle the sudden change of situation, Tokiya felt his cheeks became warmer. He didn't easily flush though, but it happened a lot lately—like when everyone hugged him in his surprise birthday party or when Haruka gave him her exclusive homemade cookies.

Or that that day when Otoya told him that Tokiya was his best friend in this whole world.

Otoya, worried about Tokiya's sudden halted figure without knowing that it was partially his fault, asked him, "Tokiya, are you okay?"

Before situation became more awkward, suddenly Tokiya could hear a muffled laugh. He immediately turned his head, only to spot Jinguuji Ren stood on the door frame, amusing grin obviously showed off from his cracked lips.

"Don't be so tense Icchi. After all, everybody likes to be praised~"

That didn't sound like any reassuring speech at all. If there was something, it would definitely a mocking tone.

By just only one line, Tokiya had been snapped already.

"…can you please shut up and just go die? And where the hell did you come from—"

Even Otoya gaped his mouth at Tokiya's sudden rudeness. But of course Tokiya knew that the orange-haired rarely minded about harsh words. If not, he wouldn't become this straightforward at teasing people.

"Aww, sometimes Icchi can be so mean…"

Faking a cry, Ren began shaking his head sadly. From the corner of his sight, Tokiya could see Otoya began panicking. Oh God, he should have known that Ren was only faking it. That dense Otoya, seriously.

"No, you are the one who is annoying." Said Tokiya, rather in matter-of-fact tone than an annoyed one.

"Indeed, Jinguuji is very bothersome after all." Suddenly, Hijirikawa Masato popped out from nowhere. Did he play some magic trick? Definitely not.

Suddenly, Ren's face paled. It would be really tough to argue if Masato was around.

Didn't really see the entire situation, Otoya just jumped on Masato and beamed happily. "Masa, good evening!"

"Good evening." Even Tokiya became slightly relaxed as he put a faint smile to follow Otoya's greeting towards the blue haired pianist.

"Good evening, Ichinose, Otoya." The boy answered formally.

After exchanging little smiles with his fellow band mate, Tokiya focused his glare—sorry, gaze at Ren. "Well then, continuing our previous discussion, now you can't raise any objection since it is two against one. Just admit that you are annoying."

Tokiya didn't mean to glare at Ren, really.

At that moment Ren swore that he could see dark aura emitting from those two dark haired figures. He knew it well that Tokiya and Masato were really compatible in some things, included in when those two attempted to oppose him.

Ren couldn't help himself but felt scared with those two demons standing in front of him.

"…but I think that is kind of harsh—" Suddenly Otoya spoke out, and Ren felt like he saw an angel descending from heaven.

Masato only gave Otoya a straight, passive look before he answered, "Really? I think he deserves it. Otoya doesn't know what kind of problems he has done."

Otoya tilted his head in question, while Masato continuing his reason. "He always flirts with girls and at some point our room becomes full of many love letters."

Well but it couldn't be helped. Every girl loved Ren and it would be harsh if he rejected their precious love letters, right?

"Jinguuji also loves roses too much that I get dizzy because our room really has a sharp scent of red roses."

Hey, it wasn't his fault if Masato had a sensitive nose! Roses were beautiful, both of their color and scent. A gentleman must know about the grace of rose.

"He even damaged my beloved calligraphy because of his so called darts game—"

But what—why did Masato bring up that thing again?

"That time I already said that it was just an accident! I even apologized to you and you agreed that we wouldn't bring that matter again!" Ren barked pathetically. He regretted that, seriously. Who knew that he would eventually missed his swing and his dart was landed on Masato's calligraphy instead?

Masato immediately answered with his still straight face, "I forgave you but my ink and paper didn't."

"EEEEEH!?" he never won in all of his arguments with Masato, after all. Lately, that blue haired boy became really hard to be handled.

"But despite all of that, Masa doesn't try to change his room, does he? It means that you two are actually a good friend."

When Otoya said those overly sacred sentences, everyone became silent. Tokiya looked on his roommate with a disbelief look. 'Uwaah, even though that positive speech comes from Otoya's mouth, it is still surprising to hear that one comes…'

Otoya was being Otoya though. And when he spoke up those words, Masato thought over it a bit. Being childhood friends with Ren, actually Masato didn't find it too hard to cope with his roommate. He never could forget about their past days as a child, when Masato was still a crybaby and Ren was the one who encouraged him.

Still, when he compared the past Ren—the one who really acted like his own older brother, and this Ren—the one who liked to tease others, he couldn't help but felt annoyed at those wide gap of change.

Time went by, and people could change. Masato didn't deny that proverb, yet he still preferred his childhood memories than his arguing habits with Ren.

Not that he hated Ren, he still very fond of the secret melon breads which Ren usually put on his desk without anyone knowing.

"I'd be glad if we can switch room, but we'll cause a problem if we tried to. So I choose to bear with it." Decided to play it coldly like Tokiya, Masato huffed softly. Those words eventually made Ren a little depressed.

"I see…. So nobody likes me…"

Otoya's heart broke away when he saw his fabulous friend began crying—without any awareness if those tears were fake or not. He immediately thought about anything—any words that somehow could console his friend—

"Don't cry Ren! I still like you! Nanami, Cecil, Syo and Natsuki do too!" And it ended up in mentioning the name of their friends. Tokiya's brow twitched as he heard Otoya being too kind again. That little kid, seriously.

"I can guarantee that Syo dislikes Ren. Nanami-san probably acts polite but I guess she doesn't feel comfortable with a big flirt like you around." Again, Tokiya stated everything in a matter-of-fact manner. And with those final words, Ren felt his mind fading away as he sulked himself in the deepest imaginary hole in the world.

"Ah, Jinguuji is fainted. It is rare to see him so shocked like this." Masato couldn't choke down his amused smile at the sight, with some guilty feel. He would make it up later, he guessed. Maybe he would treat Ren some chocolate parfait—oh then again, that person disliked chocolate.

Or wait, maybe treating him some chocolates would be a great idea.

"Get a hold of yourself Ren! Tokiya you're big bully!" While furiously shaking Ren to knock off some sense into him, Otoya scolded Tokiya. Either of them knew that it barely worked, though.

"…let's meet Nanami-san and the others in the dining room." Tokiya grabbed a hold of Otoya's arm and dragged him, ignoring Otoya's struggles and whines. Masato followed after them. Well, he wondered if Haruka had some melon breads for their appetizer.

Ren would definitely woke up and joined them at their dinner, both Tokiya and Masato sighed as they had already known that Ren would never missed his chance to eat Haruka's cooking. Nobody wanted to miss that.

Well, today was not really eventful at all. Not until they met with the unconscious Syo (definitely poisoned because of Natsuki's hellish cookies) later in the dining room.

After all, those kind of bizarre things were common if you lived your days in this Master Course.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ...it has been a while since I write something (moreover, in English) so this is kinda awkward 8''''D**

**This fic is rather pointless, But I've made it and it is better to publish this than left this in the corner of my fics folder.**

**Also let's fill this world by TokiOto loves www / (I really ship them so bad right now www)**

**.**

**See you again~**

**.**

**PS: Anyone excited about the 4****th**** live stage and the 3****rd**** season on 2015? I am! 8DDDD**


End file.
